Wild Magic
Perfectionist "''You feel like you can accomplish anything if you just slow down and take your time. Get it exactly right. Haste makes waste. Measure twice cut once."'' * Every standard action becomes a Full Round Action, but you get a +4 bonus to any dice rolled to make or resolve the action. If the action requires a save from your target, the DC is 4 higher. Duration 1 minute 2. You are Become Death '' "'Dark magic pulses through your veins, unleashing necrotic blasts of unholy power in all directions!'''" * At the beginning of your turn, as a swift action, you uncontrollably channel negative energy in a 30' radius as a Cleric of 5th level, dealing 3d6 damage to all living creatures in your vicinity. Duration 1d6+1 rounds. 3. Well Defended You become tough as iron, an indominable fortress, impervious to all but the more powerful weapons. All these extra defenses sure are heavy though. The target gains a +6 natural armor bonus, DR 5/Adamantine, a +2 circumstance bonus to Fortitude and Will Saves. However, the target also becomes overburdened, takes a -4 penalty to reflex saves, loses any dexterity or dodge bonuses to their armor class. Duration: 2d4 rounds 4. Light as a Feather Your body feels oddly light and bouyont, you feel free from the bonds of the earth! You can jump high and far with little effort, though you wonder what will happen if something hits your now lighter body. The target can leap High and Far, gaining a +20 bonus to jump checks and is always considered to have a running start. However, if the target takes damage from any source they move 5' for every 5 points of damage in the opposite direction of the force. Duration 1d4 minutes 5. Freaky Friday The whole world shifts wildly in and out of focus and when it stops you are suddenly in a new body! Gather up all of the character sheets of each PC and randomly distribute them amongst the players. The players must now play as the character whose sheet they currently have. Duration 1 minute 6. Kudzu Thorny brambles begin to snake out in all directions, centered on you, seeking out friends and foes alike! A 40' area around you is affected as the spell Entangle cast in an environment with thick brambles. You are immune to this effect. The DC to save against this effect is 20, and all entangled creatures take 1 point of damage per character level. The effect remains centered on you and moves with you. Duration: 2d4 rounds 7. Rain of Needles At first, it doesn't seem like anything has happened, but then you feel a tiny prick on your shoulder, and looking over you see a large needle sticking out of your flesh. More needles begin to fall. At the start of each round, 1d6 needles pierce the flesh of any creature in a 20' radius, dealing 1 point of damage per needle. You take a cumulative -1 penalty for each needle stuck in your body. Needles can be removed, dealing 1 additional point of damage each or you can make a Heal Check DC 15 to remove a needle safely. Duration 2d4 rounds 8. Laser Eyes! You feel a burning sensation in your eyes and suddenly a beam of intense, destructive energy lances from them both. You are blinded by the energy, and you can't seem to turn it off except by closing your eyes. You emit a 60' line of force energy that deals 6d6 damage to any creature caught in the blast, Reflex Save DC 22 Negates. However, you are blind and cannot control the blast without some outside assistance. Duration 1d6 rounds 9. Contagious Curse You are cursed! You take a -4 penalty to Attack Rolls, Saves, Ability Checks, and Skill Checks, and your hand glows with a dull gray light, spreading to everything you touch. The target takes a -4 to d20 rolls for the duration of the effect. Any creature they touch is also affected by the curse, no save. Duration 1d4 minutes. 10. Just for Fun You feel as though things have gotten somehow more light hearted in this deadly combat between mortal enemies. It's as if the stakes are lower, and you can really let go. All damage dealt to the target is doubled. All damage dealt by the target is doubled. All damage dealt to and by the target is non-lethal. The target cannot deal or take extra damage from a critical hit or precision damage. Duration: 1d6+1 rounds 11. There are flies! You feel a terrible, nauseating lurch in your stomach and the sensation of things crawling around inside you is enough to drive anyone mad. You cough, and a single fly escapes your lips. You suddenly realize there are hundreds of the horrid critters rushing to escape. The target is nauseated. The target can immediately alleviate this by opening therir mouth and allowing a swarm of biting insects to escape, but if they do, the swarm attacks them until destroyed. Duration 1d4 rounds 12. Friends in Low Places You feel a deep sense of kinship and friendliness to every creature on the battlefield. You can't, for the life of you, imagine bringing them harm. When they look at you, they smile, and you know that your mutual friendship will last forever. The target treats all creatures on the the battlefield as allies. All creatures on the battlefield treat the target as an ally. The target is unable to commit any action that will cause harm to an ally, and no creature can cause harm to the target. Duration: 1d6 rounds 13. Wall of Swords A wall of spinning, whirring blades forms around you, and very slowly begins to expand outward. On the first round a wall of blades forms around you, as the spell using your character level as the caster level. Each round, it expands outward by 5 feet, remaining a continuous, unbroken circle. Duration: 2d4 rounds